The love of my life
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: A little A/U on Alex's first day, "I think I met the love of my life." One-Shot. Enjoy, please let me know what you think!


**The love of my life.**

Hello!

After finally editing all of my other work I decided to do another one-shot.

A little A/U on Alex's first day.

"I think I met the love of my life."

The title says it all really. Either way, I hope you enjoy this and decided to leave a review at the end.  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"Olivia Benson."  
"Alex Cabot." The brunette nodded back, almost as if she knew everything about her, which Alex thought was ironic seen as it was normally the other way around.

"It's going to be nice working with you." Alex said, although she was sure silence would have sufficed with the way they all looked at her, she knew enough to know they were not too pleased about this arrangement.

Despite the odd looks and occasional eye roll at her input, it wasn't that bad of a first day. It could have been worse; she could have been without the eye candy that was Olivia Benson.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"Erm, no thank you." Alex turned to see the brunette detective stood bag in hand, clearly done for the night.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Although her smile was not returned Alex realised that she didn't need a smile to find her beautiful.

It was more her personality than anything else. Or maybe her hair, or her eyes, definitely her eyes.

Even though she never said much, Alex fell for her, within the first hour of meeting her, with the unit's disapproval of a lawyer, the captain being an idiot and a case that nearly made Alex cry, she still managed to fall head over heels in love with a detective who had barely said two words to her.

The drive home took longer than she expected, but today it didn't aggravate her like it would have done had she have not started her now post today. Olivia Benson filled her mind, and Alex couldn't help but sit in her car and smile like an idiot. The thought of how she looked to everyone else around her crossed her mind, but she didn't care, after the day she'd had, the case alone, she was past caring about what everyone else thought, she was too 'in love' and sleep deprived.

There was another thought, maybe she would sleep easier tonight, knowing what she would get tomorrow, even if it was death glares and being ignored for what felt like hours on end. Maybe her dreams tonight wouldn't be plagued with death and being disbarred and she might actually wake up at the sound of her alarm clock and not at the sound of her own screams.

Alex laughed at herself, god, her nightmares were horrible, but in hindsight they were hilarious. Yes, she was definitely sleep deprived. Maybe tonight instead of nightmares she would end up dreaming about a certain detective?

After getting through the traffic Alex was pleased to be back in her apartment.

Sighing, she didn't appreciate the rush she was in this morning, she could have done without the dishes in the sink and her living room looking like she owned five dogs and eleven children. Dropping her briefcase, she pulled her phone out, she would call her mother before she did anything else, more for her, so she could speak to someone who actually wanted to hear her voice instead of what she went through today.

" _Ma, it's me." Alex said when her mother answered the phone. Suddenly, she saw where she got her professionalism from._

" _Alexandra! I was just thinking about you! How was your day, love?"_

" _It was okay…" Alex's voice went up an octave as she tried to think of what to say._

" _It sounds like it. What happened?"  
"Just normal things, we had a case, I kicked legal ass…" Caroline laughed. Alex smiled, she wouldn't tell her mother about the cold reception, more about the good stuff, about getting warrants and putting away serial rapists, the things she would be pleased about._

" _Is that why you sound so happy?" Alex moved to sit on her settee._

" _Well, I guess it's one of the reasons…"  
"Are you going to tell me the other?" Caroline asked almost like she was waiting impatiently. Alex was grateful she had a close relationship with her mother._

" _I think I met the love of my life…" Caroline seemed to burst into a fit of laughter._

" _Is that so, dear?"  
"I think it is." Alex then laughed, yes, it really did sound stupid to say it out loud._

" _Well, I hope that whoever it is, feels the same way."  
"Me too, ma, me too." Alex admitted quietly._

Their conversation went on for some time, and Alex was pleased that she managed to make so many positives out of a truly rubbish day, so when she finally came off the phone to her mother she was in the mood to clean her apartment.

Just as she began the dishes, she smiled at herself.

"I've met the love of my life…" She said softly as if she was in public afraid to be heard. There was a minute where she thought about it. Thought about loving Olivia, and the possibility, however small it was, of Olivia loving her back.

"Shit…" she breathed before smiling again.

Yes, she was definitely in love.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed this, please leave a review, share your thoughts!  
Thank you so much for reading!  
Bethany-Louise.


End file.
